Disclosed in a Chinese patent with the patent number of CN201020663926.6 is an electrical connector, including an insulating body, multiple signal terminals, a grounding member and multiple shielding sheets. Multiple accommodating tubes are provided on the insulating body, each signal terminal is correspondingly accommodated in one accommodating tube, the multiple shielding sheets are assembled in the insulating body in a stacking manner, multiple shielding holes are provided on each shielding sheet, each shielding hole correspondingly surrounds the periphery of one accommodating tube, a notch slot is provided on the accommodating tube where the grounding member is located, and the grounding member has an extending portion extending out of the notch slot, such that the edge of the extending portion is electrically connected to the edge of the shielding sheet, thus achieving a shielding effect between each two adjacent ones of the signal terminals, and preventing from an interference during signal transmission.
However, in order to avoid short circuiting when the signal terminals urge against the shielding sheets, each signal terminal is not provided with the extending portion urging against the shielding sheet, such that the signal terminals and the grounding members are different in structure, thereby increasing the processing difficulty of the signal terminals and the grounding members during practical production. Moreover, during assembly, an operator may easily mistakenly assemble the signal terminals into the accommodating tubes where the grounding members should be located, such that the signal terminals do not urge against the shielding sheets, thus affecting the shielding effect of the electrical connector, and reducing the anti-interference capability during signal transmission.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.